The manipulation of images has become a popular utilization of computing devices. The images may be captured by using digital cameras, or by using scanning devices, such as standalone scanners and multi-function devices (MFD's) having scanning capability. MFD's are also commonly referred to as all-in-one (AIO) devices, or AIO's. Both digital cameras and scanning devices are commonly connectable to host computing devices, to download the images that have been captured.
Further, digital cameras commonly store their images on removable storage media, such as flash memory cards, that are removably insertable into the cameras. Printing devices, such as inkjet printing devices, have increasingly been able to have such removable storage media inserted in them, too. This means that a user can capture images with a digital camera, remove the removable storage medium from the camera, and insert the medium into a printer to print hardcopies of images, without having to use a host computing device, such as a desktop or a laptop computer. Not having to use a host computing device can make printing hardcopies of images captured with a digital camera more convenient for an end user.
However, users of scanning devices usually cannot enjoy this convenience. Rather, they are typically limited to scanning images to a host computing device before, for instance, printing hardcopies of the images with a printing device. As such, scanning devices are generally not as convenient as other devices that allow users to capture images.